August 2014
NEW Summer Waterfall Enchantment! Dwell within a tropical, cooling environment, and listen to the relaxing waterfall with the new Summer Waterfall Enchantment! To acquire the Summer Waterfall Enchantment you must earn the Special Award from each of the games! A Special Award is received from a game when you have demonstrated proficiency and skill, remember every time you play, it counts toward achieving the Special Award from that game! The games required to obtain the Summer Waterfall Enchantment are: Audubon's Wildlife Adventure, Fourth of July Fireworks, Checkers, Laser Tag, Space Pirates, Night Fighters and The Haunting of Sleepy Hollow! The Summer Waterfall Enchantment will be available as the award for Gaming Excellence, beginning Friday, August 1st! Sand Dollars - Tiki Style! Discovered deep in the Amazon rainforest, and brought back to the Inland Ocean Shop, is an authentic ancient Tiki collection! Bamboo dividers, solar illuminating columns and a prehistoric Tiki Totem will be available to purchase from the Inland Ocean Shop in Splashtastic by 3:00 PM Pacific Time (6:00 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, August 2nd! Space Station B4 - A Puzzle Solved! Coming this Sunday, August 3rd, is something extraterrestrial... The arrival of Chapter II - Space Station B4! A strange alien vortex has encapsulated the original B4 Space Station, and according to our scanners, the mysterious Space Station B4 has been vanishing and reappearing erratically! We believe it to be stabilized once again, and in order to continue our investigating we need an experienced astronaut to land onboard, and explore the separate sectors! All you will need to attempt this fateful mission is a White Space Suit, the experience gained from launching 5 Space Merchant Expeditions, and completion of the first Space Station B4 mission - Chapter I! Find out more at DevBlog.EpicAges.com! VFK Palm Tree Garden Quest 2014! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, August 3rd, 2014 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, August 4th, 2014. Next time you are planning a landscape; don't forget to include palm trees! These plants, that make you think of warm sandy beaches, are growing in popularity, and are being included in gardens and other landscaping more frequently than ever before! Bringing these tropical plants home, however, requires some special consideration and planning, so that your palm trees thrive! On today's quest, we are going to look at selecting, planting, and caring for these tropical treasures, palm trees! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Hanging Coconut Chair! VFK Palm Tree Garden Quest 2014! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. Meggy 1:28 2. Reena 1:30 3. Myshi 1:34 4. Flint 1:37 5. Colleen 1:46 6. Shana 1:53 7. mrchickenboy 2:04 8. MissChickenGirl 2:12 9. MrLuckyDucky 2:21 10. MrDuckLucky 2:28 11. SingerRay 2:31 12. moonshinenight 2:58 13. Bronwyn 3:23 14. bella_rosethorn 3:28 15. SuperNovaLily 3:40 16. wildsplashstone 3:43 17. ThatFootballDude 4:13 18. PCJam 4:15 19. sterlingsterling 4:28 20. IZA_BELLA 4:57 21. iPattieRocks 5:05 22. Jinkx 5:40 23. Amazing_frozen_forever 6:02 24. newgalaxynebula 6:13 25. Inky 6:17 26. JustFortunateMe 6:43 27. EllaSparkles 7:49 28. astrolucky 8:35 29. Infernal 9:09 30. Raven_Luna 9:30 VFK Fifth Annual Sandcastle Competition The sun is warm and the sand is just the perfect temperature for sculpting, shaping and smoothing your dream Sandcastle! Rooms can be entered in the Sandcastle Competition anytime between '''Tuesday, August 5th at 7:00 P.M. Eastern Time (4:00 P.M. Pacific Time) and Monday, August 11th, 2014, at 9:00 A.M. Pacific Time. With the endless Sandcastle and Beach items to build with, (not to mention the approaching Fairytale Sandcastle Collection!), let nothing hold you back from your creative goals! Please make sure to read and follow all directions before submitting your entry. 1. To register for the contest, you need to go to the room you want to enter. Click on the "I" button for your room, and then click "enter contest." The competition entry form will be displayed. Then, just fill out the entry form to submit your room in the competition. Any furni in the room will be automatically stored. 2. You may enter one room per character. The deadline for entering is 9:00 A.M. Pacific Time (Noon Eastern Time), Monday, August 11th, 2014. 3. In the Sandcastle Room Contest having others help you with your room is okay. (Only the owner of the room receives the awards.) 4. You may enter any type of room for the Sandcastle Competition. Including rides, as long as they do not exit the entry room. All teleporters must not exit to another room. 5. Rooms in the competition will be locked one hour before judging starts, and you will be unable to make any further changes to your entry. The top 5 places in our Sandcastle Competition will receive: First Place ' * All New Gold Room Sandcastle Trophy (with contest inscription) * All New Gold Medal necklace (wearable) * Seaside Moonlit Room * Sandcastle Room Package * Sandcastle Room Contest Pin * 10,000 credits '''Second Place ' * All New Silver Room Sandcastle Trophy (with contest inscription) * All New Silver Medal necklace (wearable) * Seaside Moonlit Room * Sandcastle Room Package * Sandcastle Room Contest Pin * 5,000 credits 'Third Place ' * All New Bronze Room Sandcastle Trophy (with contest inscription) * All New Bronze Medal necklace (wearable) * Seaside Moonlit Room * Sandcastle Room Package * Sandcastle Room Contest Pin * 4,000 credits 'Fourth Place ' * Sandcastle Room Package * Sandcastle Room Contest Pin * 3,000 credits 'Fifth Place ' * Sandcastle Room Package * Sandcastle Room Contest Pin * 2,000 credits So get shoveling and build the sand castle of your dreams! Summer Sun Puzzle Lamps! Even if it's rainy on the beach, or the clouds have covered the sun, don't worry! Bring a little sunshine indoors and light your sandy interior with style! New Summer Sun Puzzle Lamps have arrived in the Crossword Puzzles and Word Search Puzzles! Beach Mazes! The Victorian Map Maze and the Victorian Mansion Maze have both undergone a sandy, sunshiny change! The arrival of the new Beach Maze Prizes! Use your arrow keys to navigate through the maze and click on one of the prizes at the other side! Summer Sun HOST Hunts! Don't miss the Summer Sun HOST Hunts on August 5th and August 7th! The prize for winning the HOST Hunt is a new Miniature Beach Resort Hat! Check the Event Calendar for your local times! Fairytale Sand Castle Collection - I! When setting the scene for your dream sand castle, these unique Fairytale Sand Castle Pieces are sure to help you meet with your imaginative intentions! The Fairytale Sand Castle Collection - I will arrive in the Inland Ocean Shop at 4:30 PM Pacific Time (7:30 PM Eastern Time) Tuesday, August 5th! Fairytale Sand Castle Collection - II! Sit down to a cup of tea with a party of dwarves, brave the poisonous apple from the old Sand Witch, or bring your treasured Rapunzel memories to life with the new Sand Braid pieces! The Fairytale Sand Castle Collection - II will arrive in the Inland Ocean Shop in Splashtastic at 4:30 PM Pacific Time (7:30 PM Eastern Time) Wednesday, August 6th! Secluded Jungle Paradise! A secluded tropical environment nestled within the Amazon Rainforest, is perfect for building Sand Castles and hosting summer beach parties! The Secluded Jungle Paradise will arrive in the Land Office at 5:30 PM Pacific Time (8:30 PM Eastern Time) Wednesday, August 6th! Fairytale Sand Castle Collection - III! Illustrating your favorite Fairytales has never been this easy! With the new Sleeping Princess, Sand Fairy and Prince on Horseback, the possibilities are endless! The Fairytale Sand Castle Collection - III will arrive in the Inland Ocean Shop in Splashtastic at 2:00 PM Pacific Time (5:00 PM Eastern Time) Thursday, August 7th! Fairytale Sand Castle Collection - IV! Your dreams of building the perfect fairytale castle have come true! A young Princess and Prince, three bears and a big scary wolf are all key elements in telling a story, or creating a wonderful Fairytale of your own! The Fairytale Sand Castle Collection - IV will arrive in the Inland Ocean Shop in Splashtastic at 3:00 PM Pacific Time (6:00 PM Eastern Time) Friday, August 8th! Beach Hats! Bring the sunshine where-ever you go with these stylish and trendy Beach Hats! These specially designed Beach Hats prevent overheating, and sun-burning! The Summer Beach Hats will arrive in the Inland Ocean Shop in Splashtastic at 2:00 PM Pacific Time (5:00 PM Eastern Time) Friday, August 8th! Fairytale Sand Castle Collection - V! A beautiful Princess waiting and a dashing steed will help make any Sand Castle creation magical! The Fairytale Sand Castle Collection - V will arrive in the Inland Ocean Shop in Splashtastic at 4:00 PM Pacific Time (7:00 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, August 9th! Shark Fin Hat Pattern! Surprise unsuspecting swimmers with a life-like Shark Fin! Wearable and water-resistant, this all-new Shark Fin Hat helps create a very believable illusion and can be crafted from Wood! The Shark Fin Hat Pattern will arrive in Merlin’s Magic Shop in Medieval Age at 3:00 PM Pacific Time (6:00 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, August 9th! Bondi-Beach Fashionable Towels! These comfortable shoulder towels are perfect for dabbing away saltwater, shading yourself from the sun and overall beach care! The Bondi-Beach Fashionable Towels will arrive in the Gold Stamp Catalog in Retro Age at 1:30 PM Pacific Time (4:30 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, August 9th! VFK Sandcastle Quest 2014! '''7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, August 10th, 2014 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, August 11th, 2014. Walking on a beach in the summer can hold some fun surprises, like happening upon an area that has been turned into an enormous sand castle! You might even be treated to the amazing creations of a professional sand castle artist! There are Sandcastle competitions held on beaches all around the world, where sand artists turn a small piece of the beach into amazing dream creations! On today's quest, let's see how to build sand castles like the professionals, by learning some of their secrets for the best sandcastle ever! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, a Sand Castle Flag - 2014 and a Sand Castle Throne - 2014! VFK Sandcastle Quest 2014! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. JoyArlene 1:21 2. Reena 1:23 3. Myshi 1:23 4. Colleen 1:28 5. CaptainBlueMaxx 1:31 6. PirateDesertRose 1:33 7. Scarlett 1:34 8. Jolly_Roger 1:37 9. Flint 1:37 10. woowoo 1:38 11. MissChickenGirl 2:07 12. PirateBlueMaxx 2:19 13. IcyShyHill 2:37 14. Shana 2:38 15. LittleZombieBug 2:42 16. astroblondie 2:43 17. iProsper 2:47 18. Lucybell 2:47 19. Roo 3:06 20. wildsplashstone 3:06 21. Bamabelle 3:08 22. Fonna 3:13 23. sterlingsterling 3:40 24. Moon_Artemis 3:46 25. Purplellama 4:10 26. SaharaHollyglow 4:17 27. Genie 4:22 28. EllaSparkles 5:01 29. Tigerbella 5:07 30. Radar 5:32 The Hidden Passages - Chapter IV - Out Of The Dungeon! The Hidden Passages - Chapter IV - Out Of The Dungeon premiere! Chapter IV allows you to emerge from the depths of the Dungeon, into the lower regions of the cursed castle. Will you make it past the Evil Magician's traps and challenges alive? Remember, in order to enter The Hidden Passages, you need to be an Initiate Frost Wizard! Find out more and add your ideas and feedback at DevBlog.EpicAges.com! Full Moon Ethereal Entanglement Events! The mystical Full Moon Elementals have returned in the Full Moon Ethereal Entanglement Events! Will you brave the ethereal tests of skill? Check the Event Calendar for your local times! Good luck Alchemists! Sand Castle Competition Room Entry Ends! The opportunity to enter your Sand Castle Contest Entry ended on Monday, August 11th, at 9:00 AM Pacific Time (12:00 PM Eastern Time)! Sand Castle Competition Judging begins on Saturday, August 16th, at 3:00 PM Pacific Time (6:00 PM Eastern Time)! All you have to do to start judging is check under the MENU, and select the Judging option! Good luck! Fairytale Sand Castle Collection - VI! Sculpting a jungle out of sand has never been this easy! The new tropical Sand Castle Wall Pieces allow you to position your Fairytale in even the most remote setting! The Fairytale Sand Castle Collection - VI will arrive in the Inland Ocean Shop in Splashtastic at 4:30 PM Pacific Time (7:30 PM Eastern Time) Monday, August 11th! Fairytale Sand Castle Collection - VII! Fairytale Sand Castle walls, arches, columns, roof pieces and much more are coming to Splashtastic! The Fairytale Sand Castle Collection - VII creates a charming, Fairytale atmosphere, and can be used for sculpting royal galleries, ballrooms, and many other Fairytale settings! The Fairytale Sand Castle Collection - VII will be washed in by the waves to the Inland Ocean Shop at 4:30 PM Pacific Time (7:30 PM Eastern Time) Monday, August 12th! Bondi-Beach Party! Come and party in the evening at Bondi-Beach in Australia! The waves will be just right for surfing, and the climate perfect for partying on Saturday, August 16th! The entrance to Bondi-Beach will be located in the lower left corner of The Zoo in Australia! Check the Event Calendar for your local times! Tiki Balloon Whirl! Located deep within the jungle, the totally-tiki environment of the Tiki Balloon Whirl is nothing but pure fun! Join the HOSTs for a game of color picking, tiki-watching and wheel spinning on Wednesday, August 13th! Check the Event Calendar for your local times! Drift Wood Furni - Collection I! Surfing into the Inland Ocean Shop is a sandy new line of Drift Wood Furni! From flourishing plants to a cozy settee, the new Drift Wood Furni - Collection I provides warmth and an exotic feel to any tropical abode! The Drift Wood Furni - Collection I will arrive in the Inland Ocean Shop at 3:00 PM Pacific Time (6:00 PM Eastern Time) Wednesday, August 13th! Drift Wood Furni - Collection II! Rad’s second line of Drift Wood Furni helps to complete your Driftwood collection! Sturdy and artistic, the Drift Wood Furni - Collection II has been proven to withstand hours in the sun and sand without any fading or damaging! The Drift Wood Furni - Collection II will arrive in the Inland Ocean Shop at 4:00 PM Pacific Time (7:00 PM Eastern Time) Thursday, August 14th! Sand Dollars - Beach Umbrellas! Shade the sunniest of days, and relax near the ocean without the worry of sun-burning! The new Beach Umbrellas are stylish and colorful, and come in a variety of colors! The Beach Umbrellas will arrive in the Inland Ocean Shop at 1:30 PM Pacific Time (4:30 PM Eastern Time) Thursday, August 14th! The Hidden Passages - Chapter V - Further... The Hidden Passages - Chapter V - Further... is coming this Sunday, August 17th! The Evil Magician is keeping a very close eye on every move you make. Suspect anything and everything, it might just be cursed! In order to participate in Chapter V of The Hidden Passages, you must first complete the previous chapters as an Initiate Frost Wizard! Good luck! Beach Trivia Challenge! If you were stranded on a beach, would you know how to survive?! Join a team of fellow beachcombers and match your wits against an opposing team of 4 in this exciting game of Beach Trivia! Check the Event Calendar for your local times! Fashionable Beach Bags! Tote along your summer-fun to the beach, the pool, and everywhere you go! Proven to be water and fade resistant, these all-new Summer Beach Bags come in vibrant, sunny colors to match any occasion! The Fashionable Beach Bags will arrive in the Gold Stamp Catalog at Retro Age by 2:30 PM Pacific Time (5:30 PM Eastern Time) Friday, August 15th! Angora Beach Patterns! Look your best at the beach with the new Angora Beach Cover-Ups! Accented by subtle variations of tone, the aquatic pattern on the fabric showcases spouting whales, octopuses and starfish! The Angora Beach Patterns will arrive in the Inland Ocean Shop at 4:30 PM Pacific Time (7:30 PM Eastern Time) Friday, August 15th! Designers are the Best Judges! After much sunblock, sand in your flipflops, cool sodas and sculpting... your entry is finally complete! Now it’s time to show everyone your beautiful sandy masterpiece, and judge your fellow enthusiasts! All of the Competition Designers will have the chance to put their judging skills to the test this Saturday! Those who have entered the VFK Fifth Annual Fairytale Sandcastle Competition, will also have the chance to be a judge! On Saturday, August 16th, 2014 at 3:00 P.M. Pacific Time (6:00 P.M. Eastern Time), all you have to do to start judging, is to check under the Menu, and select the Judging option! When the judging is complete you will receive your special judging awards! '''How does the Judging work? You will be assigned a room to judge at random. You will not be assigned your own design to judge. The maximum number of rooms you can judge is limited to 50 rooms. Every time you complete the judging of 10 rooms, you will earn one of the special judging awards. After you enter a room to be judged, your judging/rating tool will activate after 30 seconds. In the final analysis, the ratings you give a room will be weighed based on how high your design is scored by other judges. If your design is getting all 10's, then your judging will be given more weight than if you were getting all 1's! Judging the Judges! That's right, judging the judges! The judges whose actual ratings are closest to the final scores of the assigned competition designs will receive the Best Sandcastle Judge Award! All judging must be completed by Monday, August 18th, 2014 at 3:00 P.M. Pacific Time (6:00 P.M. Eastern Time). Who will win the VFK Fifth Annual Fairytale Sandcastle Competition? Only you can decide! VFK Fifth Annual Sandcastle Competition Best Judges! This year's sandcastles are the best yet! With amazing creativity and designs, everyone had outstanding entries! Congratulations to all the winners! Best Sandcastle Judges! The winning judges were all within 1 point of the room averages. ''' 1. Captain_Wesker 0.6 2. Ormonddude 0.6 3. PunkRockUniverse 0.6 4. Sorasmemory 0.6 5. Adventure_Rabbit 0.7 6. AllShady 0.7 7. BestWakka 0.7 8. bingobabe 0.7 9. CandyCars 0.7 10. ImagineBroadway 0.7 11. Kanga 0.7 12. ooops 0.7 13. Poorbe 0.7 14. BrightIdea 0.8 15. Camp 0.8 16. EmilyAwesome 0.8 17. GentleNoodle 0.8 18. JDBud 0.8 19. jypsi 0.8 20. LittleBambi 0.8 21. Osmello 0.8 22. pupholly 0.8 23. Scarlett 0.8 24. smilingfriend 0.8 25. Space_Grumpy 0.8 26. Vendetta 0.8 27. Allons-y 0.9 28. BellaFlowerGurl 0.9 29. BerryTruffles 0.9 30. boobookitty 0.9 31. BooMeBoo 0.9 32. bruceis 0.9 33. CarsBoyJacob 0.9 34. Chandigarh 0.9 35. Chirp 0.9 36. Colleen 0.9 37. coppersuper 0.9 38. CuteStarPluto 0.9 39. dazzlej 0.9 40. enchanted_star 0.9 41. FastWizard 0.9 42. FlyingNun 0.9 43. funfly 0.9 44. Tatiana_SilverHeart 0.9 45. Genie 1.0 46. Golden_Swan 1.0 47. HenWen 1.0 48. iamabigdisfan 1.0 49. ISummers 1.0 50. KikiMerryheart 1.0 51. LittleToni 1.0 52. LittleZombieBug 1.0 53. McCafe 1.0 54. Miss_Sparklefeet 1.0 55. mymy 1.0 56. Myshi 1.0 57. PrincessAveri 1.0 58. PrincessGirly 1.0 59. Raven_Wildspirit 1.0 60. RedMist 1.0 61. ScrapperLass 1.0 62. Shana 1.0 63. SoccerIrishBoy 1.0 64. Stargate_Girl 1.0 65. Tigerbella 1.0 66. TinyStitch 1.0 67. ToxicTaco 1.0 Tropical Pet Wear! Your furry friend loves the sun and sand as much as you do, and would jump at the chance to sport tropical prints and authentic flower Leis! Now with the new Hawaiian Pet Wear Collection, your furry friend can frolic across the beach, party at luaus and dive into the saltwater all while staying trendy, and colorful! The Fashionable Beach Bags will arrive in the Gold Stamp Catalog at Retro Age by 1:30 PM Pacific Time (4:30 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, August 16th! VFK National Relaxation Day Quest 2014! '''7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, August 17th, 2014 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, August 18th, 2014. National Relaxation Day, which this year fell on Friday, August 15th, is all about taking it easy! This holiday is said to have begun in Britain and was originally called National Slacker Day with the holiday then coming to the US. The origins of the day, however, are not entirely clear. National Relaxation Day has some things you are definitely supposed to do! Do recline in a hammock or easy chair, do be "lazy", and do catch up on all those naps you've been missing! But definitely, do NOT get stressed out, worry, or panic! If you are one of those people who just can't take a break, you might need some pointers on how to enjoy this lazy holiday! On today's quest, let's look at some tips on enjoying National Relaxation Day and every day to its fullest! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Relaxing Island Hammock! VFK National Relaxation Day Quest 2014! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. mrchickenboy 1:49 2. MissChickenGirl 2:06 3. newmoon 2:08 4. MrLuckyDucky 2:10 5. MrDuckLucky 2:15 6. NeonMagicSnow 2:19 7. funfly 2:21 8. moonshinenight 2:27 9. Bronwyn 2:28 10. RedMist 2:34 11. Red_Wonder 2:37 12. ShadowChaser 2:45 13. wildsplashstone 2:53 14. sterlingsterling 3:31 15. astrolucky 3:42 16. cool_cool_cool 3:52 17. CutiePie 4:19 18. Skyking 4:37 19. iVenus 4:40 20. Frosty-Angel 5:05 21. newgalaxynebula 6:13 22. ooops 7:01 23. sillyming 7:28 24. wigglefritz 7:31 25. Inky 7:31 26. princessguard 7:56 27. red_rose_lily 8:18 28. AcePiratess 8:26 29. Balthazar 8:37 30. Radar 8:40 The Hidden Passages - Chapter V - Further... The Hidden Passages - Chapter V - Further... has premiered! Chapter V of The Hidden Passages allows you to explore the forgotten chambers of the cursed castle, solve mystical puzzles and challenge enchanted suits of armor! Find out more at DevBlog.EpicAges.com! Midsummer Night's Atmosphere! Evening colors and sparkling fireflies have settled over the kingdom! Romance and little fun twinkles now dance along throughout the different areas to create a magical, fairytale feeling! Midsummer Night's HOST Hunts! Don't miss the Midsummer Night's HOST Hunts on August 19th to August 21st! The prize for winning the HOST Hunt is the new Midsummer Night's 2014 Ball Mask! Check the Event Calendar for your local times! Sixth Annual Midsummer Night's Dream Masquerade Ball! A little bit of magic and a touch of madness blend to create a Midsummer Night's Dream where fairies and lovers find each other under the spell of a moonlit night. Our Sixth Annual Midsummer Night's Dream Masquerade Ball will be held Friday, August 22nd, 2014 from 8:00 P.M. Eastern Time (5:00 P.M. Pacific Time) to 10:00 P.M. Eastern Time (7:00 P.M. Pacific Time) Our Encore Midsummer Night's Dream Masquerade Ball will be held Saturday, August 23rd, 2014 from 8:00 P.M. Eastern Time (5:00 P.M. Pacific Time) to 10:00 P.M. Eastern Time (7:00 P.M. Pacific Time) Especially for our UK players, our Midsummer Night's Dream Masquerade Ball will also be held Sunday, August 24th, 2014, commencing at 12:00 P.M. Pacific Time, 3:00 P.M. Eastern Time, 8:00 P.M. UK Time, and will last until 2:00 P.M. Pacific Time, 5:00 P.M. Eastern Time, 10:00 P.M. UK Time. Trip the light fantastic, and drift away into a night of magical moments! Who will you reveal your identity to at the Midsummer Night's Dream Masquerade Ball? As part of the Masquerade Balls, there will also be surprise party favors at each ball! Space Station B4 - A Sudden Fate - Chapter III! Coming this Sunday, August 24th is the third chapter of Space Station B4! Will you make it out of the elevator? All will be revealed on Sunday, August 24th! To attempt this fateful mission, all you will need is a White Space Suit, the experience gained from launching 5 Space Merchant Expeditions, and completion of the first and second Space Station B4 Chapters! Midsummer Night's PetWear! You must conceal your identity at the Masquerade Ball, but what if someone recognizes your furry friend? Look no further past the Gold Stamp Catalog, there is an all-new Midsummer Night's PetWear Mask Collection arriving just in time for the Midsummer Night's events! The Midsummer Night's PetWear Masks will arrive in the Gold Stamp Catalog at Retro Age by 4:00 PM Pacific Time (7:00 PM Eastern Time) Wednesday, August 20th! Midsummer Night's Stonehenge Party! Coming this Friday is an exciting, magical Midsummer Night's evening party at Stonehenge! There's magic in the air! Check the Event Calendar for your local times! Midsummer Night's Masks - Collection I! Remember to keep your identity secret while at the Masquerade ball, only let those you trust know who you are! Disguise yourself in style and personality with the all-new Midsummer Night's Mask - Collection I! The Midsummer Night's Mask - Collection I will arrive at Merlin's Magic Shop in Medieval Age by 4:30 PM Pacific Time (7:30 PM Eastern Time) Thursday, August 21st! Midsummer Night's Dream Attire! Emphasize your personality while keeping your identity a secret in the all-new Masquerade Attire! The Midsummer Night's Dream Attire will arrive at Merlin's in Medieval Age by 3:00 PM Pacific Time (6:00 PM Eastern Time) Friday, August 22nd! Midsummer Stonehenge Party! The Midsummer Night's Dream Stonehenge Party was full of magic and excitement, thanks to all of you! To all of you who attended and helped make Stonehenge the most AMAZING Party EVER KNOWN, will receive a Stonehenge Party Tee-Shirt! Happy Midsummer Night! Midsummer Night's Masks - Collection II! Feathers, twinkles and glitter have been combined to make the most sleek, creative and trendy styles! The Midsummer Night's Mask - Collection II will arrive at Merlin's Magic Shop in Medieval Age by 3:00 PM Pacific Time (6:00 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, August 23rd! Midsummer Night's Masks - Collection III! Light up the evening with the new Midsummer Night's Masquerade Masks! Arriving in all sorts of different dreamy looks, the new Midsummer Night's Masquerade Masks are sure to compliment every ensemble! The Midsummer Night's Mask - Collection III will arrive at Merlin's Magic Shop in Medieval Age by 4:00 PM Pacific Time (7:00 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, August 23rd! VFK Waffle Quest 2014! '''7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, August 24th, 2014 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, August 25th, 2014. Today, August 24th is National Waffle Day! You might think that today is a day of indecision when you can waffle on the issues, but instead, it is a day celebrating the anniversary of the first U.S. Patent for the waffle iron, and also celebrating everything concerning the tasty crispy waffle! Invention of the waffle iron allowed waffles to reach tasty new heights and made it a breakfast sensation! So today, fire up your waffle iron, mix up some waffle batter, get out your favorite waffle topping and let's look at the history of waffles! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Banana Waffle Hat! VFK Waffle Quest 2014! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. Myshi 1:11 2. Colleen 1:21 3. BERNARDO_S_ROCKS 1:37 4. funfly 1:48 5. MissChickenGirl 1:58 6. Shana 2:10 7. BeautifulBunny 2:25 8. HersheyGirl 2:58 9. PurplePolarSage 3:00 10. EnoughClosetSpace 3:08 11. Ascending 3:10 12. SingerRay 3:10 13. Bronwyn 3:16 14. mamasama 3:40 15. Guest470168 4:03 16. ciarapopstar 4:17 17. IZA_BELLA 4:25 18. Guest249002 4:30 19. Purplellama 4:46 20. Guest278198 4:59 21. Elementra 5:13 22. mesmerization 5:20 23. sterlingsterling 5:28 24. Guest404971 5:44 25. Hikari_Light 6:43 26. Skyking 6:55 27. Guest294124 7:13 28. waningmoon 7:25 29. andred 7:55 30. princessguard 8:28 Space B4 - Chapter 3 - A Sudden Fate! Venture into the unknown and seek out readings, recordings and extraterrestrial findings! Coming this Sunday, August 23rd, is Chapter III of Space B4! Will you make it out of the Elevator? Remember, you need a White Space Suit and the experience gained from launching 5 Space Merchant Missions before you can board the Space B4 station! Find out more at DevBlog.EpicAges.com! Technical, technical, technical! A new technical update will be available after Server Maintenance tonight. Find out more at DevBlog.EpicAges.com! Halloween 2014 - EVERYTHING HALLOWEEN! As Halloween approaches, break out your left-over candy from last year, check for creepy crawlies, and see if any of it is still edible! With the Halloween sugar-rush that only left-over Halloween Candy can give, put on your Witch's Thinking Hat and head over to the Developer Blog and help make this the most SPOOKTASTIC Halloween EVER! Find out more at DevBlog.EpicAges.com! Rad and Nixie! Something exciting this way comes! Nixie has a surprise for Rad, and she is excited to share it with you! Watch for her coming new video, "I'll Stay With You"! Find out more at DevBlog.EpicAges.com! VFK Toasted Marshmallow Quest 2014! '''7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, August 31st, 2014 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, September 1st, 2014. Yesterday, August 30th, was National Toasted Marshmallow Day! It is past the middle of summer, and even though the nights are beginning to cool, the inviting flames of a late summer campfire make us think of this wonderful toast-able treat! If you are lucky, you may have some special marshmallow toasting forks, or you can use a handy stick to make the perfect marshmallow over a glowing fire! This fun tradition is the quintessential way of celebrating National Toasted Marshmallow Day. Toasted marshmallows are even known to burst into flames, making a torch to illuminate a campsite on a dark night! On today's quest, we are going to look into the fun history of marshmallows! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and your choice of a Flaming Marshmallow Man - Red Flame or a Flaming Marshmallow Man - Blue Flame! VFK Toasted Marshmallow Quest 2014! 'The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: ' 1. Reena 1:03 2. KosmicKat 1:16 3. Myshi 1:18 4. Colleen 1:19 5. Jobo 1:21 6. Tybalt 1:31 7. Cindi-Lu 1:37 8. Argoace 2:04 9. Holiakala 2:19 10. Bamabelle 2:19 11. Lucybell 2:23 12. spontaneous_combustion 2:30 13. Tigerbella 2:40 14. Joia 2:47 15. funfly 2:49 16. SoccerIrishBoy 2:51 17. wildsplashstone 2:57 18. Shana 3:12 19. Pennie 3:22 20. HippyAngelBunny 3:37 21. LilacsDaisies 3:46 22. PennieWise 4:15 23. mamasama 4:22 24. Purplellama 4:39 25. Elementra 4:47 26. HoneyBrownEyes 4:52 27. Bamboo 5:04 28. Frosty-Angel 5:10 29. astrolucky 5:30 30. Tatiana_SilverHeart 5:46